


Summoned

by PlaguedParadox



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Damien Needs Help, Death, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gender-Neutral Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Mental Instability, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Other, Possession, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: What would happen if Celine's plan didn't get interrupted? What if she really did sacrifice the DA to speak to the entity in the manor? This work explores one possibility.This possibility is one where the twins really get the short end of the stick, the actor's plan can't be fulfilled and the DA is worse for wear. This possibility is one where William is sane and has to pick up the pieces.





	Summoned

It was odd, in the District Attorney's opinion at the very least, that the Seer would be kind enough to speak to them let alone be stuck in a room doing whatever weird occult thing she had planned. Especially after the woman’s attempt of turning everyone against them, a fact that still had the attorney fuming. The woman didn’t even know them yet had the gall to so much as blame them for their friend’s death! But despite all that anger, all the DA felt at that time was a sickening worry as they watched the woman move the cabinet in front of the door, blocking the entrance from the rest of the world. The Seer had claimed it was just to stop the detective bursting in as if that was going to reassure the young attorney - it didn’t. It did the exact opposite.

There was a feeling of dread that hung in the room, it was a sticky, horrible feeling that made the attorney shift uncomfortably in the chair that the woman demanded they sit in. Their gaze fell onto the table in front of them, it was meant to be just a plain old round wooden table but the seer had scribbled something down and placed assorted occult items in various places on the table. A gulp bobbed in their throat as they watched the woman opposite them messing with the items, shifting their rotation or position ever so slightly, again and again, only settling herself once she was satisfied that everything was in place.

“There, now things should work perfectly.” She muttered under her breath, hoping that she was being vague enough that the person opposite her didn’t try to run away. She needed them for this to work. And she wasn’t going to let Mark’s silly little detective friend get in the way. A sigh slipped from her lips as she observed the attorney, they shifted in their seat, staring at her with wide eyes almost as if they knew but the fact they weren’t running showed that they didn’t or were stupid enough to think it wouldn’t work. Oh, but it would work. One way or another. Celine thought to herself, determined to contact the dark force that hid in the walls of the manor. Now, she could tell that the DA wasn’t a gullible or frail minded person, they helped uphold the law and were good at it and it was clear to her that they were suspicious of her since she arrived and she couldn’t blame them. Especially, considering what she was about to do. But it didn’t matter, they didn’t matter, they didn’t matter to her, she just needed this to work. Needed to find out why her husband died, and if he had any contact with the dark force surrounding them.

Truthfully? Neither of them wanted to be there, to do what was about to be done. But, Celine’s downfall was her inability to give in, having to see her plans through to the end. A nasty trait that she had in common with her darling younger brother and the man she used to call her beloved husband. Granted, the Seer knew she was going to get someone hurt, someone had to get hurt for it to work but she could at the very least protect her twin from the forces at hand if she simply knew what was truly going on because her husband wasn’t one to be stupid enough to invite people he felt negatively about into his home. Celine took a deep breath in, needing a small moment to collect herself and her thoughts, before continuing with her plan.

The seer asked the attorney kindly to close their eyes and hold her hands, to focus on the things they saw. The young attorney wanted to laugh at the situation, their job was one of logic and persuasion, to use their abilities to convince the jury that someone was guilty. So, to have something like this shoved in their face was bizarre, to say the least, but still, they complied, hoping that entertaining the woman would ease up her irrational dislike of them. Thoughts began to swim in their mind about how silly this all but another gulp bobbed in their throat as their mind began to focus on the tragedy that had occurred earlier in the day. They tried to focus on the moments before with their beloved mayor but the images flashing in their mind had other ideas.

Something pulled them out of the moment, out of the weird headspace they had found themself in. It seemed like a flashback or a memory but it either wasn’t theirs or it had yet to happen. Perhaps they were just overhearing something from the detective’s investigation. The Seer snapped them out of their thoughts by asking questions, gesturing for them to draw it only for her to dismiss the attorney’s vision as being useless. Celine sucked in her annoyed and somewhat angry expression and focused on keeping her cool facade as she calmly asked the person opposite her to close their eyes and try again. Flukes did happen, after all, she told herself. And so the attorney tried again, trying to focus on something they weren’t even sure they should be focusing about as it made them sick to the very core - Mark’s death.

An icy feeling slowly started to slip its way through the attorney’s veins, starting at the fingertips and working their way up, a deep, rough and wispy voice sounding out from what seemed to be miles away. It cooed at them to give in, to not put up a fight, that they were only human and would lose. The taunting words rattled through their mind, a small hiss of pain passing through them as their fingers became completely numb, the lack of feeling expanding. They tried to focus on something else, a real-world sensation but the most that came from the real world was Celine’s muffled voice and the distant shouting of a group of men. Curiosity tried to dig it’s ever jagged claws into them, it tried to persuade them to ignore the voice and head out to see why the men were shouting. And they wanted to listen, but they couldn’t move with the numbness now coating their legs in what felt like a lead blanket.

Louder and louder, closer and closer the voice got with each second that ticked by. The sound echoed and gave the DA a splitting headache like something was being slammed against their skull. A groan could barely leave their lips they were in so much pain. They hated even giving the damned Seer a chance, they should have known as their gut feeling was rarely wrong. “Why not just give in? The faster you do, the faster the pain simply fades away.” The voice cooed, its tone filled with false care with not so subtle undertones of sadism and mocking. “I despise this just as much as you do but if you give in, things can go a lot smoother for the both of us. Trust me.” It tried to sway them but their will was just as still as their body, seemingly not even the might of a deity could budge them at that moment. “Just give in, little human.” The thing repeated. Manipulation was a common tactic used by fellow attorneys to help when it came to court cases, but they usually just called it ‘persuading the jury’, so it was nothing new to the District Attorney and was relatively easy for them to pick up.

The attorney tried to ask mentally for whatever it was to leave their head but the cold finally gripped them completely. “Unfortunately, I cannot leave you. We are bound together until someone or something breaks it. I, however, do not mind this. I have been wanting a body of my own.” A growl tried slipping through their cold lips but their body refused to respond or react accordingly due to the numbness, the lack of feeling and the constant talking from the madness-inducing voice that was in their head ripping and tearing at the attorney’s slowly slipping sanity. Somehow, they were holding on, albeit extremely weakly, just about able to hear the thundering of footsteps draw nearer. A moment of silence went by before they muttered a passing thought to the voice. “You want… to work together? Like a partnership?” Flutters of unspoken words went by as the attorney fought to keep their eyes open, not giving in until they agreed. If they were stuck together then they were going to have to get along and work together, sharing control and saving any inconvenience. “That could work. Fine, until we figure out how to undo the Seer’s work, we shall work as a team. The sooner, the better so let us not waste any more time.”

An agreement bound by the slick black tendrils of the void was now set in place. And the entity made finally made its move.

Suddenly, without much of a commotion, like a gentle breath blowing out a candle, the cold and the vile numbing faded to nothingness as the consciousness began to work in an alliance with each other. Shadows crept up in the corners of their vision before slowly consuming their scleras and then the colour of the iris making the eyes appear like the abyss the voice called its home when it wasn’t in the mansion. Celine’s back met the backrest of the chair she was sitting on with a good amount of force as she moved away from what she was seeing. She had spent a good few minutes waiting as the colour drained from the person opposite her, their body almost deathly still. A gulp bobbed her throat as she gazed at the obsidian eyes that refused to blink as they stared her down. “Are you… the entity that haunts this place?” Caution coated her voice, she wasn’t used to coming this far in her summoning. A sluggish nod finally moved the pale body, shadows beginning to seep out and change the form to something more comfortable for the duel minded creature.

“Indeed, I am. And you are the foolish little seer that the master of this place so vehemently despises. Granted, I have played more than just a hand in that.” It said smugly, a new voice sounding out that seemed to shock the creature not that the entity would let it show. They weren’t going to appear emotional in any sense. Not like the woman who was very much glaring at them now, hatred covering her eyes to such a degree that any human would turn their head to hide from the burning gaze but the body opposite her wasn’t human - not anymore. “Now, now. Do not give me that look. You wanted to talk with me, did you not? There are consequences to every action. The detestable truth is the consequence of your actions tonight.” It purred out, testing the waters for just how angry they could make the witch without her biting. A horrendous smile curled upon their face as they watched the seer’s face contort as she processed the words.

A shake of the head was needed to steer her back on track. “You pathed the way for the end of Mark’s and I’s relationship, that’s wonderful to know but that’s not what I WANT to know. What I want to know is, where is Mark? What happened to him?” Celine’s eyes drifted to the locked door, the sound of the handle beginning to turn as someone tried to get in was almost hidden by the creature’s low chuckle. “Well?!” She snapped at it, trying to order it to answer so she didn’t have to spend more time there, her patience quickly fading as another of her unflattering qualities began to bubble up. Another quality she shared with her husband and brother, a quick and nasty temper.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Went the thing, the smile never seeming to falter as it leaned onto the table to get closer to the woman, it’s hands leaving the rests and laying flat on the table, the tips of the now pointed fingers being completely coated in darkness. As if the shadows were a disease that was slowly consuming the body. “Mark is still around, waiting for the right moment to strike and get his revenge. He has a story cooked up. ‘Perfectly suited for a hero’ I think his words were.” It muttered, becoming bored with remembering its interactions with the actor. It thought for a moment before its smile widened, eyes now forced to squint due to the size of the smile. “It is rather bold of you to try and order me as if you have any power over me!” Deep laughter filled the room, masking the sound of the rattling doorknob and shouting from the attorney who waited patiently at the back of their mind for the chance to leave the room.

Appalled by the creatures apparently amusement of the situation, Celine tried to argue back and get it on her side as the sound of her brother begging her to come out of the room with the district attorney spurred her further into her protective anger but the thing didn’t even care when she got in the attorney’s face and screamed at it. The grin on its face never leaving as it silently goaded her into acting on her anger. “William, will you please just help the detective with the door?!” She could hear her brother cry out, sending her thoughts into a whirlwind of emotion as she began to pick up a crystal ball that she had placed on the table, her eyes staying glued into the attorney’s as she slowly moved around the table towards them. The banging became louder and louder as more people joined in to push on the door, Celine’s barricade slowly falling apart under the pressure. The Seer could just about hear her once-beloved Colonel slur out something about how they had enough time and didn’t need to worry, his voice distracted her for a moment, pulling her into a small state of clarity before the creature’s chuckled launched her back into her rage-induced, twisted form of protection.

Celine would always protect her brother, even if it meant that she...

Red. Lots of red. All she saw was red by the time she was done. The ball was heavy enough that all it took was a few blows to knock the thing off of the chair and have it lay still on the floor, the foul metallic smell made her feel nauseous but she could bring herself to move away from the pool of the dark red liquid that poured out from the attorney’s now freshly caved in skull. Celine couldn’t even bring herself to let go of the crystal ball as she stared down at the body. Never noticing the shadows floating around the room in thin lines, like the strings of a marionette. A simple puppet playing her part. The entity still had some control over the people who spent too long in the mansion despite its current situation, and all it wanted to do was laugh as it convinced the attorney that playing dead was the best idea they had at that moment. Especially when the barricade finally failed and the group of men rushed and stumbled in, coming to a quick halt as they saw Celine alone, just standing there. A strange red splatter on her cheek.

Damien was the first to speak up, his voice trembling as he asked her softly where his friend was. He just about noticed her eyes widen slightly, almost as if she had just realised something when Abe slowly pulled the mayor back, William stepping in front of the pair of them. The military man spoke softly with the woman he loved, trying to ask her why she did it upon noticing the body, his voice low as to hide it from the shaking mayor. Abe, Benjamin and the Chef began discussing amongst themselves about what to do, Ben far too focused on the mess he’d have to clean, Chef was being Chef and Abe, surprisingly, was being the voice of reason by bringing up that they had to deal with Celine. Everyone talking amongst themselves left Damien to his thoughts and curiosity. The mayor felt his feet drag across the floor as he made his way around the other side of the table, his eyes almost immediately locking onto his friend lying in a pool of their blood. His vision quickly became blurry as tears flooded across his eyes and rained down his face, he could just about see his hand slowly reach out towards his friend as he knelt beside him, his voice barely able to whisper out their name as a sob left his lips. More sobs quickly followed, growing louder and louder as he let go of his cane so he could grip his friend’s shoulders, shaking them and begging them to get up.

Heartbroken, his sobs and shoulder shaking eventually just drifted into a tight hug, his face resting against the top of their head and he continued to beg for them to at least move. Damien’s eyes were sore from tears and a lack of blinking but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the large wound that marred his friend’s head. After what seemed like forever, he finally began to blink and move around, his fingers gently tracing over the hole in the attorney’s skull as he began to mutter to himself. The mayor could only just about hear William speak to him over the sound of his rushing thoughts which mostly consisted of questions and mourning over losing two close friends in such a small time. A hand on his shoulder caused his head to finally turn to look away from the corpse, his eyes now focusing on the nearly bloodshot eyes of his last remaining friend, glasses resting lower on his nose so his eyes were fully visible, hat sat on the table, his jacket in hand. “C’mon old chap, let’s… let’s let them rest, eh?” William’s words refused to come out as slurred as usual as he gently helped Damien lie the poor attorney down on the floor before placing his jacket over them, covering their face, a part of him hoping that it would stop Damien’s obsessive staring. Muttered goodbyes, and a small wish that they could have known each other longer, left his mouth before he stood up and pulled the mayor with up with him, who, out of habit, picked up his cane at the same time. “This is bloody ridiculous… Never in a million years could I ever come to think…” The colonel cut himself off with a sigh before calling the detective over to discuss possible funeral arrangements, needing something to distract him from overthinking. He didn’t have much money but he at least wanted to arrange a funeral for his friend he had barely known a couple of days. He just needed to stop thinking.

His politician friend, however, kept thinking. Thoughts flying through his head at what seemed like a million miles an hour. Damien’s eyes slowly dragged over to his sister, her eyes meeting his, tears slowly running down her face as she seemed to mouth apologies at him. The shine from the crystal ball ripped his attention off of her, the ball was still coated with blood. His eyes focused on the red liquid as it collected at the bottom before dripping off, the blood hitting the floor a splaying out. The drops didn’t seem to stop and he could hear the sound play out in his mind. Drip. Drip. Drip. The realisation hit him like a speeding train as his eyes snapped up to meet his sister’s. “Y-you… Why?!” The mayor’s enraged scream was deafening as he charged at his twin, slamming her against the wall, continuing his emotionally charged tirade by yelling in her face. The lack of any light or warmth in his eyes scared Celine far more than his shouting did, knowing he was mostly yelling out of grief, believing she knew her brother far too well as the thought that he’d never hurt her ran through his mind. “WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?! THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!!!” And so on his screams went, never receiving an answer no matter how loudly he got. And the silence just enraged him more. “DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE, CELINE?! BECAUSE IT’S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!!” Damien’s hands twisted along the top and body of his cane, knuckles going white as he tried to channel his anger through the inanimate object as his fury continued to burn brighter and hotter with each passing second. He barely noticed himself lifting the cane, waving it around as he berated her, calling the sister he once adored a sick, twisted murderer. Suddenly, he felt something SNAP and yells faded to nothing as he raised his cane above his head.

SMACK. **SMACK**. **_SMACK_**. **_CRACK_**. **SPLAT**. Thud.

And then more splatting, his cane raising before being slammed back down, hitting something squishy that squelched as he pulled his cane back up. Damien must have repeated those motions at least two dozen times before he felt himself being lifted and carried away, small giggles leaving his lips as his arms continued the motions towards the air but lazily this time, almost as if he was just playing around. Thunder, yelling and a single repeated thought swimming through his head all seemed to mingle together as doorways and walls flashed by him. Whoever had him was running quickly, far too quickly for the small group of pursuers to catch up. The giggling mayor silently cheered his saviour on, not entirely sure what was going on as his adrenaline and rage-induced haze finally began to wear off. Once the group were completely out of view, and the saviour finally decided the pair were safe, they dropped Damien down and leaned against the cold brick wall of the alleyway they were now in. The mayor blinked and turned to look at them, his hands gripping tightly onto his blood-stained cane that still had blood dripping off of it. A smile curled his lips as he gazed at the person in front of him. “Colonel?”

“Why?” William’s voice cracked despite being just above a whisper. He couldn’t even bring himself to be angry, he just felt broken. The colonel pinned the blame on himself, he was strong enough to break through that door, barricade or not, but no, he just had to say that everything would be fine and that they could take their time. He felt like a fool, he really should have listened to the man in front of him. Nobody had to die but three people did and that took everything out of him.

“Why…? It was her fault!” Damien said it with a tone that seemed as if he was saying the most obvious thing ever, it shook William to his very core. All William could do was to pity the giggling mayor, grabbing his hand and muttering a small ‘let’s go home.’ to him as he leads him away. “I know what I did was bad, old friend, but I needed to do it before she killed someone else. I know you couldn’t do it.” Will flinched as he heard Damien say that, but he kept walking. Excuses for his behaviour flooded the colonel’s mind, and a part of him was already over it and that terrified him.

Back at the manor, the pair in the attorney’s body groaned as it stood up, not paying attention to the colonel’s jacket hitting the floor, the pain radiating from the hole in their head felt unbearable. A quick look down at their hands revealed the dark patches had climbed up their arms, it began to coat the entire body until they looked like a shadowy silhouette of a human, not even clothes could be seen from the shadows. “We need something to call our new form if we are to speak to other people, you know.” The entity reasoned as it made the body walk towards the seer. “Perhaps something from one of the dead languages, maybe Latin?” The attorney gazed at their hand, fascinated by the darkness it became and the gentle shadows floating around like bits of smoke but it didn’t hide the form of the thin, almost skeleton thin, pointed fingers. They were familiar with Latin, having learnt it in university to help with their law studies and only one word came to mind as they looked at their new body.

Tenebris. Darkness.

The entity agreed to it, repeating it a couple of times to get used to the word. The name. Their new reality. Their new self. Tenebris gazed down at Celine once again, their hidden eyes winced as they looked at her wounds, recalling the sounds they heard and the pain in their head. But, after a moment to think, they walked away, slowly making their way through the building. Ignoring Mark’s spirit yelling at the entity within them, ignoring the overlapping realities where they saw the attorney die, ignoring the odd looks of those who remained trapped there. Tenebris didn’t care. They were free. Now they just needed to figure out exactly who and what they were. The world was theirs and they had all the time in the world for themselves. A chuckle left their lips, despite their throat complaining as the lack of use over the years was getting to it. They enjoyed the cooling weather they found outside, rain beginning to shower down. It washed the blood away from their hidden body, a diluted trail of blood following them for a good mile or so before finally fading as the wound healed up completely. Tenebris was unsure about how to proceed. What do you do when you have all the time in the world?

With a blink of invisible eyes, they find themselves in an office, a familiar moustached man at a desk with an occult book at hand, begging for help with a news story. Looks like they just got summoned. They’ll figure out who they are later, but first, the attorney wanted to help out their dear Colonel. They have their way to proceed now, anyway.


End file.
